Girl with a Pearl Earring
by Feyore
Summary: Eric's cold calculating gaze bore into mine as he rose from his throne and stood to his full For the first time in my entire 500 years of existing I felt like the prey and not a
1. Chapter 1: I Got the Blues

_Disclaimer: The following text is another take on the novel series written by Charlaine Harris 'The Southern Vampire Mysteries' and the television series created by Alan Ball 'True Blood.' This is a non-profit work of fiction solely written to appease my own imagination. All characters that _do not_ appear in the original texts are mine, especially the character of Marie Van Buren._

_Author's Note: There will be minor changes made to the text as I find many mistakes every time I read over my work. Plus, sometimes I need to change something here and there so the overall plot makes sense. Of course if I change anything drastically I will let you know. Thoughts, suggestions, and comments are always appreciated, as well as _constructive_ criticism. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

_Warning: There will be some explicit content in the future and swearing. Ummm… I think that's all for now. _

…

**Chapter 1: I Got the Blues**

…

Mainstreaming was so bogus. There wasn't anything good about it, but I guess we all needed to start somewhere.

Especially since the American Vampire League, aka AVL, started promoting the idea and threatening our kind to play by the laws so that we could co-exist with the humans, the whole idea of mainstreaming was rapidly becoming the norm. But, why would I want to mainstream when I could live perfectly well in the shadows? Humans were so bothersome. Not because their mundane lives were full of contradictions, but because they were full of prejudice and hate.

Did they not read their own history? Were they completely oblivious to their own crimes against humanity?

Yes, we vampires have done some awful things, but that is in our nature. We were made predators and had to hunt for our survival. Sure, we didn't need to kill our prey, and most of us didn't, but we still had to feed. Those who killed were like any other killers, human or otherwise. To condemn an entire race because of a couple of rogues was blasphemy.

Humans themselves killed, fought in wars, and damaged the environment. Yet, we vampires did not want to wipe all of them out. Of course, our reasons for not doing such a thing were based on our own survival; after all they were our food source. But, now with synthetic blood being stocked in every street corner the game had entirely changed.

There is good and evil in all of us, and now that we vampires had come out of the coffin, the fine line between the two was becoming awfully blurred and at the same time more defined.

Just like the humans formed the Fellowship of the Sun, many vampires actively played upon their grotesque nature to get a rise out of the fanatics and stop others from wanting to mainstream.

Now, we were in the middle of an invisible war, fighting for our rights and freedoms, which we could have easily taken by force, but then the world would have been an even darker place. So, we had to mainstream.

I didn't particularly care for mainstreaming, because I didn't like being bothered by anyone. Living an ordinary life had never been an option when I turned, and I didn't see why I should try now. Yes, I wanted peace and quite and I didn't want to be bored, but having to tell others what I was only to have them turn on me wasn't something I needed.

It was much easier to mainstream in the city, but then again it was also easier to be killed. At least in the small towns, the humans were too afraid to act upon their hate. Their simple minds were still grasping at straws as they tried to make sense of the great revelation, and that allowed us some peace. We were still viewed as outsiders, but at least we weren't constantly being attacked.

Shreveport, Louisiana was very tame compared to the chaotic jungle of New Orleans. There was so much difference between the two cities that it was hard to imagine they existed within the same State.

Ever since Anne Rice wrote _Interview with a Vampire_, most vampires amused themselves by settling in New Orleans and making it the vampire headquarters. It was good for business, as many humans had flocked to the city as well and immersed themselves in the vampire scene.

It was laughable how easily humans could find what they had been obsessed about for generations, become so against the idea of the actual existence of vampires when we made our presence known. New Orleans was still the capitol for vampires and fang bangers, but it also had the highest death toll for both alike.

Which is why I was now standing in front of Fangtasia, a vampire bar owned by the Sherriff of Area 5, Eric Northman. It was customary for any vampire entering another's Sheriff's jurisdiction to announce their presence and gain permission to hunt or live within their protective boundary.

Since I wanted to take residence in Bon Temps, Louisiana, I had to pledge my allegiance to the Queen of Louisiana and her governing Sherriff that overlooked the area in which I wanted to reside, for both my own protection and adherence to the vampire laws.

Eric Northman was a well-known vampire throughout the States and even Europe and Asia, as he was one of the few who were among the oldest of our kind. Only his name traveled far out into the lands, so I didn't know how he actually looked. From my visions, I knew he would be tall and blonde, but I had not seen the entirety of his face as it had been turned.

Visions of the past, present, and future were my gift. Some vampires could fly, others could summon someone with their mind, and some could even influence a whole crowd without so much as saying a word. Most vampires had these gifts, but they weren't always so powerful. A gift took centuries to perfect, and even then there are many complications with being able to use them.

My own gift, the ability of farsight as I liked to call it, which I could also use to show others by touch, was still manifesting and out of control. I could only see something if it pertained to me or to those in my immediate vicinity, and it had to be something very strong as in life altering for me to even be able to get a glimpse. But, that's what it was.

Usually my eyes went all white and I froze in my spot if I was having a vision, which wasn't a good thing because they came to me at random times, and almost always if I was meeting someone new or if anyone around me was in danger. Hence, why I didn't like being around crowds.

The doors to Fangtasia were painted red, which made the color stand out as it was surrounded by the grey of the concrete walls. The neon sign that lit up in the dark looked so tacky that I had to laugh, luckily the parking lot was empty.

As I approached the door, it swung open to reveal a tall blond woman in a tight leather dress that fit well with what patrons usually wanted to see in a vampire club. She had bright blue eyes and painted red lips that naturally formed a pout.

Her eyes roamed my body appreciatively and then came back to my face. "Haven't seen you here before. New in town?"

My hands slid into my blue denim jeans and I tried to keep my face impassive, yet still polite. "Yes. I'm here to see Sheriff Northman. Would you be so kind to take me to him?"

Her face looked confused for a second before she resumed her air of indifference. "You smell..." she paused sniffing the air, "different."

"And what do I smell like?" I asked curious. Did vampires even smell like anything other than death? Most of us could sense another vampire's presence, however none of us could tell who it was by the sense of smell unless they recognized the vampire and the types of scent that the vampire surrounded themselves with. So this was intriguing, because I had never met this blonde vampire before.

"You smell…" She paused sniffing the air again, before looking me in the eyes with a sinister smile, "like a Seer. Wow. I've never smelt one of those before. Eric will be pleased."

My body tensed, not because I was about to have a vision, but because I sensed I was in some sort of danger. If there was ever a time that I should have had a vision it should have been now, since I was in this dilemma, but nothing came to me. This tall blonde woman knew my gift from just being able to smell a scent that I didn't even know I had possessed. Perhaps this was her gift, yet I was not comforted by this thought.

The vision that I had a couple of days ago looked as if everything was going to be all right for me if I came here. I was in my new home and I was content. But, the future wasn't set in stone, so perhaps everything was about to change now that this 'gift teller' knew of what I was. My only goal for tonight was to meet the Sherriff and let him know I was going to dwell in his area and get out, but the interest that shone in the blue eyes before me told another story.

"Come." She said and turned swiftly in her red heels walking back into the club.

I stood outside for a moment before following. It wasn't like they could really do anything to me. Sure, I wasn't as old as Eric. Probably only half his age, but he was bound by vampire law to oversee my protection if I chose to live within his area. Of course, likewise, I would also be bound by vampire law to obey his command. But honestly, what would he need me for? It's not like I would be of much help to him if I couldn't even control my own gift.

The décor looked like it was out of the pages of a gothic novel trying to accentuate sex, sensuality, and blood. It was so stereotypical and reminiscent of the popular vampire scenes all over the States. However, I had to admit the theme was even more amplified and somewhat chic.

The techno music played in the background and there were many pole dancers, both human and vampire, in the midst of the gawking crowd, whom seemed lost in lust and desire. The bar was to my right and the raised platform that the blonde woman was walking towards was to my left, against the wall and in the dead center.

My visions of the tall blonde vampire, whom I knew was Eric Northman, looked exactly like the scene before me. He was sitting in his throne with his head turned away from me, and I took a moment to admire the unfiltered view. There was no movement in his pale toned body as he sat still as a statue with many fang bangers surrounding him at the bottom of the platform in hopes of catching his attention.

His head slowly scanned the club and soon I was looking into his breathtakingly handsome face. His blonde hair shielded his eyes, but I was still able to see the green orbs with my vampiric vision, and was astounded by their vibrancy. Much to my disappointment his gaze didn't linger long as he continued surveying everyone within his lair.

The blonde woman stealthily walked behind Eric Northman and bent down to whisper in his ear while keeping her blue eyes locked on me as she spoke.

I stood at the edge of the closest table to the Sherriff, which was already harboring another vampire and his human, and waited to be called. As soon as the woman stopped whispering into his ear, he raised his hand and beckoned me with two fingers.

My unease grew as I rubbed my hands slightly on my black cashmere sweater, a habit that I knew was because of nervousness, and walked towards the two blondes, who could be mistaken for siblings.

The Sherriff was still looking around the room, but I was sure in the brief glance that he had given me he had already gathered whatever information he needed to assess if I was a danger to him and others. As I stood a safe distance before him on his throne, he finally brought his green eyes to my face. "Pam tells me you are new to Shreveport?"

His voice sounded rough, calm, and bored at the same time, with a slight hint of a northern Germanic accent. He already knew the answer to that question, but he was being polite by attempting to make small talk before he asked what he really wanted to know.

"Yes, Sherriff. My name is Marie Van Buren." I answered smoothly trying to remain clam. However, inside I was feeling very troubled. He could after all snap my neck in less than a second, but it wasn't just the power that radiated off him that made me want to run, it was his cold and calculating gaze. His green eyes bore into my hazel ones, and I could sense he was trying to read me inside out. "I've come to ask for your permission to reside within Bon Temps, and swear my allegiance to your authority."

The words were only a customary procedure. It was already a given fact that if I was going to live within his domain of power than I had to obey by his rules. Likewise, he would see to my protection like he did to every other vampire living within his area. Vampires usually didn't turn other vampires away, because the more that they had under their control the better it was for them to maintain a strong front.

"Why Bon Temps?" He asked still looking unreadable.

I didn't know what to say to that. It's not like I had any property in Bon Temps, but it was just a quiet place where I wouldn't really have to interact with people. "No particular reason."

"Well then perhaps you'd like to stay here in Shreveport?" Eric said looking at my hands, which had clenched at my sides at his proposal. I hadn't realized I was getting defensive and made to loosen my hold and appear relaxed.

I couldn't tell if that was an offer or a command. So I answered him logically trying to dissuade whatever it was he wanted me to do. "I don't have anywhere to stay."

"And you do in Bon Temps?" He asked disdainfully already knowing the answer to that question, which confirmed that he was indeed commanding me to stay in Shreveport.

"No, but I could always find a place." I said in a last effort to dissuade his attempts to keeping me out of Bon Temps and in Shreveport.

"Pam senses you are a Seer." Eric said abruptly changing the topic and wanted my confirmation. This is what he had wanted to know all along.

There was no point in lying to him. Perhaps he would find my gift slightly less desirable if he knew I hadn't mastered it. "At times. I can't control it."

"Nevertheless, it is still a useful gift." He said. "I will grant you permission to reside within my jurisdiction, but you must stay here within my nest and be willing to work for me if I am in need of your ability. Of course, I will pay you generously for your services."

I didn't need the money so I didn't really need a job. But Eric was much older than I and even more powerful. It was still a reasonable proposition, since I probably wouldn't be doing much and he was willing to pay. Most Sheriffs wouldn't have even bothered to offer money because technically I was supposed to do what they commanded from me anyways if I could be of use to them in keeping order within their area.

Living in Shreveport was still better than living elsewhere in America. Bon Temps would have been great because nobody would have bothered me there, but this was fine too. Hopefully I wouldn't be needed too much. I nodded my head agreeing and Eric's cold calculating gaze bore into mine as he rose from his throne and stood to his full height. My head only reached his shoulders as he towered over me and for the first time in my entire 500 years of existing I felt like a prey and not a predator.

His close proximity caused my body to tense for two reasons. One, my attraction to him hit me with full force, and two, I could feel the pull of yet another vision that meant danger was nearby. The images flashed through my mind before I could prepare myself and soon I lost myself into a trance like state to make sense of what they were.

_Silver chains trapped Pam to the coffin like table in the middle of a dungeon. She was in pain from the torture being administered to her, but she didn't complain. Her face was covered with blood-dried tears, and her blue eyes looked a little wild. _

_The Magister walked around the table holding out a small gift box. "I guess Eric doesn't care about you after all. His own progeny, moments away from death, and where is he?"_

_Pam didn't pay attention to the Magister's words, because she knew Eric wouldn't let her die. He'd be here any second now and set her free. She just hoped he'd hurry because it didn't look like the Magister had enough patience to last another hour. They'd been down in the dungeon for days now, and the torture was starting wear her out. _

"_Did he really think he could get away with selling vampire blood?" The Magister asked rhetorically inches away from Pam's face. He smiled cynically before whispering. "You have pretty blue eyes. I have something that would make them look even more striking."_

_He held out the box in front of her and opened its lid. Pam's eyes widened slightly in fear and he laughed._

"_Sterling-silver earrings," he said. "From Tiffany's."_

"_How'd you know I was a Tiffany's girl?" Pam asked struggling to speak while humoring the Magister. _

_He looked at Pam closely and picked one of the earrings out of the box and held it in front of her eyes. "Ears are so archaic, how about I pierce your beautiful blue eyes?"_

"_Fantastic." Pam said breathing slightly heavier. "They'll match my chains."_

When I came out of my vision I noticed we were no longer in the heart of the club, but inside a smaller room with lots of filed papers. I was still standing in front of Eric and Pam and they both looked at me deadpanned.

I didn't know how long I was out but I found it hard to look at Pam after what I had just witnessed her go through. Even though it hadn't happened yet I couldn't help but feel concerned and sympathetic. I knew it was a vision of the future because all my visions of the future appeared with a blue tint. Visions of the past were usually showcased in a yellow tint, and visions of the present appeared normal. When I say visions of the present I mean something happening simultaneously within real time but somewhere else.

Eric stepped forward and I knew he wanted to know, but I couldn't speak the words with Pam standing only a few feet away looking at me with childlike fascination. So I grabbed Eric's hand and showed him what I had just seen. His green eyes flashed with a multitude of colors but didn't go white like mine, as the scene replayed itself in his mind.

It was done in a couple of seconds and as soon as the last image flashed through his eyes I let go.

"We need to leave." Eric said sounding cold. "Now."

"Varför?" Pam asked making Eric growl. He didn't want to waste time arguing right now so she didn't pester him further with any more questions, though she was still extremely curious.

Eric grabbed both Pam and I within the next second and we vanished, disintegrated into thin air, and then reappeared in a fancy looking mansion with Greek columns and crystal chandeliers.

My body felt so agile and weak that I had to hold onto Eric for support, which would have made me blush, but instead left me wanting. He didn't particularly notice as his gaze was more fixated above my head.

"Well, well, well." Came a familiar voice from the top of the marble staircase, and I felt myself freeze. "If it isn't the Viking Sherriff himself, Mr. Eric Northman. Oh! And who is that you brought with you?"

Russell Edgington's face was right in front of mine in the next second and I took a step back as he had his fangs out on display. Eric and Pam moved to the side, and I cursed my bad luck. Why did Eric have to bring _me_ here? Pam, I could understand because she was in danger, but I would have been fine back at the vampire club.

"If it isn't the 'Girl with a Pearl Earring', my 'Mona Lisa of the North'. How are you my dear Miss. Marie Van Buren? It's so lovely to see you again." Russell drawled in his southern Mississippi accent a little bit too sweetly.

Eric and Pam looked at me with newfound interest, which did not help at all. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and rip the vampire before me into shreds, but wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him, as he was even more powerful than the tall blonde Viking by my side. Russell Edgington was bad news, and I needed to get the hell out of here.

Now.


	2. Chapter 2: Scream for Me Baby!

A/N: I think it should be noted that this is also slightly AU. Oh! And there will be lemons in this chapter! Anyways… Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 2: Scream for Me Baby!**

…

"Why are you so tense, my dear?" Russell asked humorously as he played with my raven locks.

We were sitting in an extravagant room full of gold ornaments and Renaissance paintings. One of them, which I could not take my eyes off of, and I knew was purposely put in my line of vision, was a painting of myself.

A portrait that I had not known existed, until Russell came looking for me.

His obsession with finding the Pearl that had been in my possession almost five hundred years ago was the ultimate cause for my own death. It was pure luck that I had gotten away then, so I had always made sure to keep hidden from the vampire King of Mississippi. Now, after all these centuries I had been handed to him on a silver platter by none other than Eric Northman, who had no idea of what he had gotten us all into.

Russell's dark eyes gleamed with delight, like a child who had just been given a shiny toy. The rage locked deep inside of me was bubbling to the surface as memories of my past were starting to flash through my mind. I had been so powerless then, and even after all these centuries I was still powerless. He finally had me where he wanted.

Eric and Pam glanced at what both Russell and I were staring at intently, and it made me even wearier. I did not like taking about my history, and I most certainly did not like being reminded of it so blatantly.

"She looks like you." Pam said breaking the uneasy silence. Her eyes remained on the painting as she continued to look at it closely, while Eric's gaze was fixated on me with what I assume was anger. Although, I don't know why he was angry with me when it should be I that had the right to be angry at him.

Laughter erupted from Russell's mouth and he finally moved to stand in front of the uncanny image of myself hung on the red wall. He paused for dramatic effect before he looked to Pam and then to me again. His gaze was intense. "That's because it is her. The one and only_ 'Girl with a Pearl Earring,'_ a fascinating painting with an even fascinating tale. Have you ever heard of it? It cost me quite a fortune, you know. I'd thought I'd never see you again, my dear Marie. Not with your precious gift and that Pearl of yours. Speaking of which, where is it?"

My anger lashed out before I could control myself and I sprung at Russell with all my strength, only to have him forcefully pin me to the wall. His grip on my throat tightened as I struggled to get free, and his fangs were inches away from my neck.

"Mmmmm…" He moaned in pleasure. "You still smell just as sweet as you did when you were human."

"Fuck you." I whispered venomously.

He chuckled and pressed his body close to mine. "If only you were a man. Though I have to admit I don't think you could ever compare to that handsome lover of yours. What was his name again?"

My eyes were starting to tear up as more memories flashed through my mind. It took all my strength to hold them back as I didn't want Russell to know how deeply his words affected me. But, he was trying to make me angrier for his own amusement, and even though I knew this, my anger and hurt were still relatively apparent.

I hated that Eric and Pam did nothing as they stood watching us from the sidelines. Even though I knew they would be no match for Russell, and this wasn't Eric's area so he was powerless to defend me, I still wanted him to do something.

Sensing my desperation, or probably growing bored with the entire situation, Eric finally drew Russell's attention away from me and to the reason why we were here. "The Magister knows I'm selling vampire blood."

With a final hiss as a warning to me, Russell bared his fangs before clicking them away and letting me go. He straightened his hair and smoothed his shirt while walking languidly back to the caramel colored couch.

Eric's eyes bore into mine intensely and I looked away ashamed. None of this was supposed to happen. I had wanted to get away from all this nonsense, and I was being brought right back into it. Russell was the one vampire that I never wanted to see again for the rest of my immortal life, and yet here I was in his home and without an escape.

"That buffoon really doesn't know how to keep his nose out of where it doesn't belong." Russell said crossing his legs and looking regal. "How did he find out?"

"That I do not know, but he is coming after me, and soon he will be coming after you."

Russell growled in anger and threw the blue vase near him against the wall. It shattered into many pieces and was accompanied by a horrific shriek.

"You barbarian! That was a Macedonian antique!" Talbot shouted at Russell looking livid. "Do you know how many centuries I've had that?"

"Oh, for crying out loud." Russell groaned. "I'll get you another one."

"I don't want another one!" He argued growing frustrated. "You know love, sometimes you can be a real asshole."

"But you like my…"

"Enough!" Talbot shouted standing up. He looked really pissed off as he gave Russell one final glare before storming out.

"He is such a drama queen." Russell remarked standing up as well. "Lets continue this talk later shall we."

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Northman. Please, make yourselves comfortable while I go settle this little lovers spat. Henri." Russell called out, and a tall brunette vampire who looked to be in his early twenties appeared at the door gracefully. "Look after our guest and make sure they are well taken care of."

"Yes, Master."

"Especially, that one." He commanded pointing at me with a wicked smirk. If only I had a stake and enough strength to drive it through his unbeating heart, I wouldn't waste another second. The brunette nodded slightly and Russell gave him a lustful gaze before he left.

"I need blood." Pam stated looking at the vampire, who was essentially only here to guard us. But, if Eric could zap us out of here as easily as he brought us in, I didn't see how this vampire could keep us bound.

"Anything you'd prefer?" He asked sounding charmingly sweet. His striking blue eyes were the same as Pam's, and as his gaze shifted towards me I could feel something taking over my body, but I couldn't tell what. It felt almost numbing and electric.

Pam gasped and looked at Eric, and I knew she sensed his gift. "He's an Inhibitor."

I cursed my bad luck once again. My gift, and soon both Eric's and Pam's gifts, would be suppressed because of Henri, who had the ability to inhibit ours. There was no way we could get out of this forsaken place, unless Russell let us, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to let us go that easily. Especially not me, when I had something he had been searching for his entire life.

Henri looked intrigued as he stared at Pam, but didn't ask her how she knew. "Fascinating. I have never met someone like me before. Though…" He paused moving closer to her. "You're different and inexperienced… and a Magnifier."

He arched his beautifully sculpted brows in surprise and then started laughing. Pam herself looked shocked as she stared at Eric who didn't even bat an eyelash. This was definitely good news for us. If Pam was a magnifier, then that meant she could amplify our gifts, which also meant that she could counter Henri's gift. Though I had no idea how powerful Henri was, and I knew Pam didn't have enough skills to challenge him.

"I can now see why Russell would want to keep you lot here." Henri said looking at all of us. "A Mage, a Magnifier, and a Seer. You've got to be the most powerful trio to come together."

"Then you know that you won't be able to stop us from leaving." Eric lazily drawled.

"On the contrary, I've had many centuries to perfect my gift." Henri countered smiling. "You see when I inhibit your powers, they become mine. The more power you exert, the more powerful I get. Though, even I have my limits. But right now, I'd say I'm more powerful than you lot combined. But, don't worry, I have no real intention of keeping you here, and I most certainly don't want to get on the bad side of a vampire mage."

Henri bowed to Eric slightly making sure Eric understood that he meant no real harm to him, which Eric acknowledged with a faint nod. His pale chiseled face was adorned with perfect white teeth and a lovely set of dimples that made him all the more attractive. He looked completely at ease as he gracefully walked to the mahogany chair by the fire and sat down. Then he gestured for us to do the same, while keeping his piercing blue eyes trained on me.

"You have the Pearl?" Henri asked suddenly as we were all seated. I glared at Henri intensely and folded my arms across my chest. Why would he even think I would tell him anything?

Eric looked kind of bored and Pam looked irritated.

"What's so fucking special about a pearl?" Pam said voicing her frustration.

Henri smiled and gave Pam a warm look. "The Pearl is very special I assure you. Russell's been intent on finding it for over a millennium now. It would the most valuable antique in his antique collection."

When he looked at me he became more serious. The guilt that I usually kept locked inside of me was starting to come to the surface. I did not want to talk about the Pearl in any shape, form, or manner.

"Russell is very cynical and old. It's vital that he never finds the Pearl. I, like many others, have been trying to keep tabs on him since he started searching for the…" Henri paused before he revealed too much and looked at me. "So do you have the Pearl?"

"How do I know that you don't want the Pearl for yourself?" I asked Henri looking skeptical. After all, any vampire would want what was currently in my possession. Heck, I don't even know why we were even discussing this with Eric and Pam in the same room. He should know not to speak so freely of the Pearl.

Perhaps, Henri thought Eric, Pam, and I were close since we arrived together, and therefore assumed I wouldn't mind them knowing. Though, he should have taken into consideration that if I did not tell them this particular information already then he should have kept his mouth shut. Didn't he fear that they would try to steal the Pearl from me as well if they knew of its powers? Henri could just be coaxing me into revealing where the Pearl was, but I would never tell another being. Not even if I was tortured to my true death.

Henri stood up abruptly and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a beautifully sculpted chest. Eric let out a growl for some reason and I would have started blushing if I were a human. Instead, I just let a small gasp escape my mouth. I didn't know if it was because of Henri's muscled torso or Eric's low growl, but I was definitely feeling flustered.

"Relax Viking. I'm just giving the beautiful lady some proof of my allegiance." Henri said humorously with a wink in my direction.

My lust filled eyes trailed his sculpted body before meeting his amused blue eyes. He turned around and I knew he was telling the truth. The spellbound tattoo on his left shoulder was the Mark of Trinity, and it was identical to my own. There weren't many of us Guardians left anymore. The Fae had found other means to protect their borders, and we were amongst the last ones who kept their secrets hidden from other creatures, most importantly - other vampires.

Guardian status was established through a selective process, and only given when we were still humans. The Fae usually killed those of us who turned. But only after and if we failed one of their numerous tests. They didn't like taking any life, not even the dead ones, unless it was a threat to them.

There were five "keys" to the fairy realm, and the Pearl was the only known one, as any depiction of the Pearl and it's wearer, even in the form of a painting, revealed what it was to other creatures seeking it. Needless to say that when the painting "Girl with a Pearl Earring" came out, the Fae were very displeased with me.

"You should have been more careful." Henri stated putting his shirt back on, and I scowled. Of course, I should have.

"It's safe." I told him, and that was all he needed to hear.

He sighed and sat back down. "Well… that's good. But, I'm afraid you made a mistake in coming here. Russell has waited long enough that he'd kill you just out of mere disappointment."

"Well then perhaps we should go." Eric finally commented standing partially in front of me. This was in all actuality his fault. If he hadn't brought me here in the first place, I would never have run into Russell Edgington again.

Henri sighed. "If any of you leave now then I will forfeit most, if not all, the trust I have built with him. There will never be another opportunity for one of us Guardians to get this close to Russell. He doesn't know what I am, and he will continue to remain oblivious as long as I do my part. Which, right now, is to keep you here."

Eric looked like he was contemplating. "Perhaps it would be best to kill Edgington then if he is such a threat to you and your organization. Why do you only keep tabs on him?"

Henri looked angered and frustrated. "Russell's an old vampire, probably 4000 years old. There is no way we can kill him so easily. And even if we had the chance to stake him, he would use his gift to become a shadow the moment he realized he was in danger. In his shadow form, we can not kill him."

"Why don't you just use your gift to inhibit his and then stake him?" Eric asked looking annoyed as if it was the most obvious thing.

Henri snorted and folded his arms looking defensive. "He had a witch cast a spell on him that won't allow anyone to influence his abilities. So for all intents and purposes, he is literally immortal."

"Not if you find the witch." Eric stated looking at Henri. "But I assume you don't know who it is, otherwise you would have made the witch remove it, or killed the witch to break the spell."

"Why don't you just wait until the witch dies?" Pam asked Henri.

Henri looked like he didn't want to tell us anymore than he already did, but when he looked at me he sighed and continued. "All we know is that Russell keeps the witch hidden and supplies her with his blood personally so that she remains as immortal as him. She could be in this mansion, but the only person that Russell trust completely is Talbot. I've gained a lot of trust but I don't think he'll ever confide the whereabouts of his witch to me. However, by keeping a watch on him and being so close to him, I'm sure I'll be able to find the information on my own."

Eric huffed unimpressed. "You really think you'll find out the secret of a 4000 year old vampire, when he is intent on keeping it so hidden?"

Henri scowled and then turned to me not wanting to defend himself to Eric. "You should not have come here."

I stared at Eric in return and hoped he would feel somewhat guilty. "I didn't really have a choice."

Eric didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well what do we do now?" Pam asked.

"If I let you leave than Russell will no longer trust me, but if I keep you here than Russell will most likely kill Marie." Henri stated.

"Well, as Marie's Sherriff, I can't let that happen." Eric added staring at me. Then he looked at Pam for a long time before he continued. "I suppose I will have to go to the King of Texas to get the Magister off my back. How do you think Russell will respond to you if we left?"

"He would most likely have me staked if I stay in Mississippi. And he will definitely come after you now that he knows where to look for Marie." Henri replied.

"Well this was an entirely useless night, except for the fact that I will now gain a powerful enemy, which is always fun." Eric sighed. "As Sherriff of Area 5, I offer you protection should you agree to reside within my area, and as long as you abide by my authority. Do you accept?"

Henri looked relieved, but he was still upset. "Yes, Sheriff."

"I assume you can hold onto my gift for another ten minutes?" Eric asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes, it will wear off gradually with distance and time. An hour tops, but I think I'll be able to reach Shreveport without difficulty." Henri answered knowing Eric's intentions.

"Good." Eric gabbed onto my waist and gave Henri one final command. "Bring Pam."

And within a blink of an eye we were all back in Eric's office at Fangtasia.

"Russell is gonna be pissed." Pam remarked still holding onto Henri as they appeared beside us. She looked at Henri with fascination, but not with want. He also seemed genuinely enamored with her. "Will you help me with my gift?"

"It would be my pleasure." Henri charmingly replied flashing her one of his heartwarming smiles. He let go of her then and moved closer to me, like a predator stalking its prey.

There was something in his eyes that drew me closer, but feeling Eric's arm tighten around me had snapped me out of my gaze.

Eric scowled as he looked down at me and then abruptly let go of my waist, which for some reason hurt me more than I expected. Granted, we didn't know each other for long, but he didn't have to act like I disgusted him.

"Dawn is approaching." Eric stated from behind his desk. "Pam, show Henri to his room, while I discuss something with Marie."

Pam moved to the door and Henri gave me a lingering gaze before he followed her out. It was silent for quite sometime and I didn't dare look at Eric because every time I did, I felt like drowning in a sea of desire. And it hurt that he felt repulsed by me since he had quite conspicuously pushed me away.

Eric didn't move his eyes away from mine even as the door closed and the minutes passed away. I felt like a child about to be scolded.

"Did you really think you could take on Russell Edgington? He could have ripped your throat off in less than a second and fed it to his hounds."

"You could have helped me." Was he honestly mad about that? He was the one to take me to Russell's mansion in the first place, which put us all in danger. So if anyone deserved the right to be mad, it should be me.

"I'm not stupid." Eric replied nonchalantly.

"Obviously, cause you're definitely not selling vampire blood." I said sarcastically. Two could play this game.

"Well, I wasn't the one who wore the fucking Pearl Earring and then got caught with it. Why the fuck would you wear it if you were supposed to keep it hidden?"

Ouch. That hurt, but I guess I had it coming.

"Fine! I was fucking stupid! Are you happy now?"

"Do I look happy?" Eric venomously asked.

"I don't know! You're so fucking cold, it's kinda hard to tell!" I shouted angry. Why was he being so difficult? I know this was my entire fault, but he was the one who wanted me to work for him, when all I wanted to do was live in stupid little Bon Temps.

"You will _never_ speak to me that way again. Is that understood?" Eric spoke firmly with a cold glare. When I didn't reply he smacked his hand on his desk and it cracked. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sheriff." I replied reluctantly a little scared.

"Now," he said in his usual air of indifference. "I don't know why Edgington wants that Pearl so bad, nor do I really care right now. However, he will be here tomorrow at dusk, and he will certainly be furious. He cannot by vampire law harm me or my mate and progeny as long as I still have my authority and title as Sheriff. And Edgington will abide by the old vampire laws because no one wants the Royal Vampire Council on their tail."

Eric paused and stared at me to see my reaction, but I didn't know where he was going with this. I already knew this stuff. Upon my silence and blank face he sighed and shook his head.

"I want Edgington gone as much as you do. He is a powerful ally, but I rather be rid of him than work for him. However, I won't be able to protect you completely if he comes for you tomorrow, unless… you bond with me."

His words finally sunk in and I felt light headed. "You want me to become your mate?"

I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Yes." Eric replied smoothly. "You must make the choice now. I can feel the pull of dawn and we would need to consummate the bond before twilight. Edgington will arrive as soon as we awake tomorrow and there will be nothing we can do then. It's the only way I can assure your safety. Plus your gift is too valuable to lose."

My mind was racing with the implications of being bound to Eric for eternity. We didn't have to be exclusive, although it could be painful to be with another, and we would always needed to be in close proximity otherwise the bond would weaken us. Together we would be stronger, and if one of us were in danger the other would probably risk their lives because it was instinctual to protect one's mate.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself like that for me?"

"Cause you're more useful to me alive than dead. Plus, I'm very old. The bond will be strong, but it will not weaken me." Was Eric's reply, and it shattered any good intentions that I thought he had.

He was doing this more for himself than me, but I guess I didn't really care as long as I got to live and be rid of Russell Edgington.

"We are wasting time Marie." Eric drawled. "Yes? Or No?"

I hesitated before replying because this was a major decision and I was only given three minutes to contemplate. "Yes?"

Eric's fangs clicked out and he bit his wrist and grabbed mine as he simultaneously bit into my flesh and placed his own to my mouth. We drank each other's blood vigorously and lust worked its way throughout my entire body.

I felt myself being lifted from my chair and within a blink of an eye thrown on a soft cushioned bed. Eric tore my black cashmere sweater and undid the buttons of my white blouse while kissing me. His hands were all over my chest, back, and thighs and I was already starting to feel overwhelmed with want.

"Mmmm…" I moaned in pleasure as he licked my neck and sank his fangs deep into my skin. My own fingers brushed his muscular chest and squeezed at the sensitive skin around his nipples earning a soft growl.

There was a sense of urgency in the air as we could feel the pull of dawn, but Eric continued with his ministrations as if he had all the time in the world and it both frustrated and aroused me.

He kissed down towards my stomach, biting me every once a while and then plunged his tongue into my bellybutton imitating what was to come, which made me shiver in delight. My pants were soon ripped off with my underwear in one swift movement and I was fully exposed to his wonton gaze.

"Du är vacker." He whispered hoarsely over my exposed hips causing my breath to hitch. Then his mouth plunged into my already wet folds, and I screamed in blissful delight.

My back arched off the sheets and I grabbed his hair holding him in place because I didn't want him to stop as his tongue worked its way in and out of me feverously. "Ahhhh! Please don't stop... Eric fuck… Please."

Soon, his fingers joined his mouth at my entrance and he started stretching me languidly. I grabbed the sheets above my head and bit down on my own lips trying to stifle another moan. It felt so good.

He was still wearing his jeans and I wanted to reach out and take them off, but he growled loudly in disproval as I tried to move. Eric's pace increased rapidly driving me to the point of oblivion, as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out while he started kissing his way up to my lips again.

"Please…" I moaned begging him to stop teasing me.

His lips crashed down to meet mine and I could taste myself on his tongue as it roamed in my mouth. I moved my hands down his chest and opened the zipper on his jeans to feel his engorged member, which was by far the biggest I had ever felt. It both excited and scared me. But I was a vampire, and although it would hurt at first penetration, I would heal and then it would feel wonderful sheathed deep inside of me.

Eric moaned as my hands explored every inch of his magnificent length and he bit down hard into my collarbone above my left breast. "Säga att du vill ha det." He commanded harshly as he thrust his fingers deeper into my stretched hole.

"Mmmm… Pl…please Eric, I… I want you." I replied incoherently. "Ah! Please. Please, Eric."

"What do you want me to do Marie?" He continued teasing while sucking on my hard nipples. His pants had been shed somewhere in-between my begging, and the feel of his entire length against my lithe form was driving me insane.

"Please…" I pleaded as I could feel my climax approaching.

But, he continued to drive me close to the edge and then back again. "Please, what Marie?" He whispered against my swollen lips and I couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK ME! Please, Eric. Fuck me."

As soon as the words left my mouth he thrust his throbbing member hard and fast into my wet folds without warning. I arched my back completely filled with his entire length and felt so complete. The pleasure and pain had me trembling with need and I wanted more.

Eric's pace was frantic as he moved in and out of me with inhumane speed. His green eyes looked even more alluring with a lust filled daze. "Mmmm… so tight."

He moaned and held me closer to him. I grabbed the headboard for support and felt it crack under my strong grip. The bed was shaking and I was positive Pam and Henri could hear my loud shrieks of pleasure as Eric pounded into me again and again.

"I'm close…" I whispered into his ear, as I felt myself beginning to convulse. Eric grabbed my hair and brought my mouth to his neck and increased his thrusts. We both bit into each other's throat and climaxed.

Our bodies intertwined and pulsed together as waves of ecstasy flooded through our blood and new-formed bond.

It felt absolutely amazing.

Eric's growl was the last thing I heard before we both lost ourselves to the pull of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3: Bring it On Like a Crazy Plan

A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! I realize that I haven't updated in ages, but I was extremely busy, and since I had some time these past couple of days, I thought I should update. Also there were minor changes made to the previous chapter, but if you're a new reader than don't worry about it. Even if you're not a new reader I don't think you have to worry about it. I just wanted to let you know. Anyways… enjoy!

…

**Chapter 3: Bring it On Like a Crazy Plan**

…

I ached all over as an instinctual feeling awakened me from my forced sleep. It wasn't a feeling I was accustomed to since I had turned vampire, but I knew these were only symptoms of a newly formed bond. My body would be sensitive for the next three days trying to adjust to Eric's aura, and it didn't help that I knew we were both in danger now.

Russell wouldn't be here until later, since it would still take some time for the sun to set, but the need to protect my mate had brought me out of my dead state. Right now I didn't even want to be separated from Eric, even if it was for a millisecond, which is why I was clinging onto him like a leech, as he laid beside me naked and lifeless.

My fingers ghosted over the contours of his well-defined chest, which sparked my imagination towards more perverted thoughts. He just looked so irresistible right now and I wanted him inside me again.

I couldn't tell if he was awake, but it made it easier for me to touch him thinking he was still under. Slowly, I pressed my body further on top of Eric and brought my face inches away from his. My eyes drifted to his plump red lips and I made a move to kiss him.

"Hmmm… as much as I like being stared at, I think we have more important things to deal with right now."

I jumped at the sound of his voice and made a move to get off of him, but didn't get that far as he held me closer to himself.

His green eyes gazed at me with such intensity that I momentarily forgot how to do anything. I felt almost paralyzed and driven with want.

The door to Eric's bedroom suddenly flew open and I found myself shielded beneath him in less than a second while he growled at the intruder.

Pam stood at the door with her mouth agape. "You mated!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Did I?" he asked sarcastically before he got up.

Then a rush of cold air hit me body as he suddenly yanked the bedcovers off of me and smirked, while I yelped and tried to find another piece of cloth to cover me. Nudity still wasn't something I was completely comfortable with and being naked in front of Pam at this moment wasn't something I was comfortable with. Plus, I couldn't tell if she was angry or happy and it made me somewhat nervous.

"Vacker." Eric said before putting on some pants. As he brushed by Pam he told her to, "be nice to mommy," and then left.

Pam was still gawking at me. "You mated!"

"Yes, Pam." I replied calmly. "Could I perhaps borrow some of your clothes? Mine are still at the hotel and Eric kinda…" I paused holding up my ripped clothing as an explanation.

She stood there scowling at me before she left. I waited for a couple of minutes before she came back holding a tight leather dress.

"Ummm… didn't you have anything else?" I asked looking at the piece of cloth with raised eyebrows. I would look like a prostitute if I wore that. It was not going to cover me too well and I wouldn't really be able to fight in it without exposing myself in more than one way.

"No." Pam replied still looking a bit miffed.

I grabbed the dress without complaining further because I didn't want her to leave me without anything to wear. She seemed close to doing exactly that. Thankfully she brought shoes… well extremely uncomfortable high heels so I wouldn't be barefoot. At least she was somewhat considerate.

Pam didn't wait for me to get ready and I assumed she went after Eric to rant. It seemed as if she wasn't exactly pleased with this whole ordeal. And now things were going to be awkward.

I joined everyone at the bar and stood closer to Eric instinctually, which made Pam frown. Henri gazed at me with lust and I averted me eyes quickly trying not to think too much of it.

"I've called Flanagan and informed her of our bond and Edgington's threat towards us. She'll be here shortly with her squad to keep things under control if anything goes wrong. I assume Edgington will be here soon as well?" Eric asked looking at me.

I felt my nerves light up with energy with his stare and snapped out of my daze before I looked like a lovesick teenager. After I cleared my throat I answered him in an even tone. "He'll be here in an hour."

Eric nodded and then turned to Henri. "He will feel betrayed and there isn't much I can do to keep you protected. By law he can't harm Pam or Marie now that they are both mine, but he has nothing holding him back from ripping your heart out."

Henri smirked. "I thought the all powerful mage would be able to think of something to keep me protected. Or are you too weak?"

I felt Eric's anger through our bond but he kept his face impassive. "I don't owe you anything." He said evenly narrowing his eyes at Henri.

"I saved your lives." Henri snared sounding angry. "You wouldn't have gotten out of his home without my help."

"Not true." Eric's said looking bored now. "You would have only delayed us from leaving, but you would have never been able to stop me, even if you took some of my power to yourself."

Henri laughed frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair and then stated pacing.

Pam stepped forward and gave me a glare before addressing her maker. "Han kunde hjälpa mig, Eric."

They stared at each other defiantly. I could feel Eric emotions changing, but couldn't pin point what he was thinking. After moments of deliberation it seemed like he finally caved. "Fine, but I want something in return." He said looking at the anxious vampire.

Henri's jaws clenched, but he stopped pacing to listen.

"I want the truth." Eric paused and then looked at us both. "And I want the pearl."

"WHAT!" I shouted looking at him with wide eyes. How could he demand such a thing? My anger was starting to give me a headache because my abilities were being affected by my emotions. Images from my past kept flashing through my mind until finally one memory took me under its spell.

"_Where's the Pearl human?" Russell said grasping my bloody hair in his hand. _

_My mind wasn't concerned with the torture I felt physically, but emotionally I was ready to just give up. I looked at Constantine's dead body ripped into shreds all across the room and screamed horrifically. _

_Tears kept pouring out of me and I felt completely lost and alone. Russell grabbed my hair again and pulled my face back so his fangs were inches away from my lips. "Do you want to die like your lover? I've waited many centuries for this girl, tell me where the Pearl is and I'll let you live."_

_Anger spread through out me like wild fire and I spat in his face. He mock-laughed and then threw me against the wall. I could feel my ribs break and blood pour out of my mouth, but I made my way too the dresser where I kept my silver. _

_Russell thought I was trying to get closer to Constantine and let me make my way to his dead figure. He sighed and then sat in the chair across from the bed. "You risk your life to protect the Fae and they could care less. Your lover died because of them! He died because you chose to protect them and you will die to protect them too. But what have they done for you? Nothing!"_

_I didn't let Russell's words get to me, though I was starting to feel faint. I could feel the life slowly draining out of me, and it was only the surge of adrenaline I felt from grasping the silver, which kept me going. Russell still had no idea what I was up to, but I knew I only had seconds to escape if I got the chance to distract him and I needed to get out now._

_The necklace that I was wearing would allow me to transport five miles away from here, but I didn't know how long I was going to survive even if I got away. There was no real point anymore. Constantine was dead and the Pearl would remain where I had hidden it until someone discovered it by chance. Hopefully, Russell never found it even after I was dead._

_But, I wanted to at least die in some peace, away from all of this, and I wanted to make Russell suffer before I went. _

_With the newfound energy that course throughout me I threw the silver dust as Russell and watched him cry out in agony as he bled to the ground. He would recover, but he would also suffer. He would suffer from never being able to find the Pearl when I disappeared, and since it was already mid day he wouldn't risk coming after me._

_My secret would die with me and he'd have to wait many more years before he got another lead._

_I grabbed my necklace and whispered the magic words that would take me away. "Esparous." _

_Before I disappeared I heard Russell's frustrated scream and felt some relief. _

_My body landed awkwardly near a water well in the middle of nowhere and I gasped as my wounds sparked more pain inside me. Slowly I brought myself to lean against the stone and stare out the green fields. I was starting to feel numb as I rested my eyes waiting to die._

_Though before I could bathe in the sun's rays, I sensed the presence of a vampire and opened my eyes in fear and confusion._

_A tall figure with dark hair bent down and sniffed my blood with a sigh. "Your dying."_

"_You can walk in the sun." I said surprised._

_He raised his eyebrow and then smiled in understanding. "You know I'm a vampire."_

_I nodded my head once still frightened. Why wasn't he burning?_

"_You have a secret." He said looking at me, though he wasn't seeing me. His eyes flicked with many different colors before they returned to a solid blue. "It must be kept hidden."_

_I started panicking as his words finally registered. He knew what I was hiding. HE knew abut the Pearl. _

"_Shhhh, child." He said trying to soothe me. "I do not try to seek it."_

"_I'll never tell you where it is." I said not believing him. Everyone wanted the Pearl. I was dying for that sole reason._

_He laughed. "I already know where it is."_

_My heart was pounding loudly in my chest knowing that I had failed. He would take the Pearl and the Fae would be destroyed. Tears leaked through my eyes and my whole body hurt._

_The vampire bit his wrist and brought it to my lips. "Drink and be at peace young one. I do not intend to harm you."_

_I stared at him incredulously. "Why would you give me life?"_

"_There is something you must do." He said mysteriously. "Everything happens for a reason. Your life is not meant to be over yet."_

_He brought his wrist closer and let his blood drip on my lips. After the third drop I latched onto his arm and drank freely. The taste was intoxicating. I felt myself slowly loosing consciousness. _

_The vampire took his wrist away from his mouth and whispered into my ear. "Ovious nouvou tour na ki livean le siker." _

_I gasped for breath and felt every bone in my body breaking and then blacked out from the pain. _

When I came out of my past memory, Eric looked worried. His hand had been on me the whole time and I knew he saw everything that happened in my vision.

I don't know how much time passed since my visions didn't take place in real time. Sometimes I thought I had been out for hours because the things that I saw always seemed to happen as they naturally would, but in reality it would only be a couple of seconds. The only way to tell if I was having a vision is if my eyes went white and I still, which is why I usually wore shades. However, I had been without a pair at the moment.

I remembered what Eric had asked of both Henri and I and become angry again. "I'm not telling you where the Pearl is."

Eric's hold on me had tightened and he flipped me around so my back was pressed against his chest. "He will die."

I struggled in his hold and felt myself hating him. He knew I had watched my lover die before my eyes for keeping silent about the Pearl and now he was threatening to let Henri die before me for the same reason.

"I hate you." I seethed still trying to get free. I didn't want to be beside him, but I couldn't get out of his hold. He was much more powerful than me. "I hate you!"

Eric sighed. "Stop it Marie."

"No!" I yelled angrily. "Let go of me!"

Eric growled and then bit my neck to calm me down. I hated that we were bound and I would yield to him when he drew my blood. Surely they anger within me was starting to ebb away, but I was still upset.

After a couple of moments he withdrew his fangs and licked his lips clean of my blood. He refused to meet my eye and turned to Henri. "I'll shield you with some magic, but you'll need to wear silver, and the pain will be even more unbearable than usual."

Henri nodded. "I still won't tell you anything."

Eric sighed again and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I figured as much. You both are willing to die to protect your secret. Very noble. I do hope it's worth the pain that you will suffer."

I finally relaxed in Eric's arms and he loosed his grip.

The door burst open and Nan Flanagan came strutting in with her squad. "We're even after this Viking."

Eric let go of me and walked over to Nan with a smirk. "No. We'll be even when Edgington is dead. And that won't be tonight."

Nan looked unpleased and then gestured her squad to surround the area. "Why do you want him dead all of a sudden? I thought you two were on friendlier terms these days."

Eric shrugged. "He's become an eyesore."

"Sure." Nan said unbelievingly. "You want a 4000 year old vampire dead because he's become an eyes sore."

"What other reason do I need?" Eric innocently asked.

"Whatever Viking." Nan replied not bothering to answer. "He still needs to violate the sacred vampire laws before we can legally take him down. Though if he's pissed off as you say he is then it should take long."

"He won't harm my mate today. Not with you lot here." Eric said. "I just want you as a witness so I can get the Council's approval to remove his title and lock him for intent to harm."

She sighed. "Couldn't you get cameras for that instead of dragging me here?"

"What's the fun in that?" Eric asked rhetorically. "Plus, I already have and as I said he wont do anything to my mate, but that one is in danger." He said pointing to Henri.

Nan looked at Henri and then sized him up before looking disinterested. "He'll be dead in a second."

Eric faked looking hurt. "Ye hath little faith."

Nan rolled her eyes and then sat down at an empty table in the far corner. "So, when's this going down?"

"He should be here in a couple of minutes now." Eric answered. "Pam, bring the silver."

Pam nodded and was back with a small chain of silver that she carried in her gloved hands. She slowly approached Henri and put it around his neck.

Henri hissed in pain and then made himself relax.

Eric walked over to Henri and Pam stepped back looking curious. I assumed she hadn't see Eric use magic that much before. Even I stepped closer to get a better look, though I mainly just wanted to be closer to Eric.

He was a jerk for making me relive an experience that I didn't want to ever feel again, but I couldn't stay mad at him. He was protecting me, and using everything in his power to keep me safe knowing that Henri and I weren't going to tell him the truth.

I wanted to kiss him and tell him I didn't hate him. That I never could hate, but waited. Russell would be here soon.

Eric put his hand where Henri's heart would have been beating and closed his eyes. I felt a rush of energy course through me and knew if was due to Eric's magic.

"Hag mar vin flor leef." Eric whispered and a ball of light escaped his hand and hit Henri's entire body.

Henri let out an excruciating scream and then fell to the floor in deep agony. It looked like torture.

Eric stepped away and I felt sympathy coming off of him through our bond. "I'll release the spell when Edgington leaves. Try to keep the pain from showing. He wont try to kill you if he thinks your under a spell to keep you safe."

Henri's hands and jaw clenched and he struggled to get up. When Pam tried to help him up Eric abruptly stopped her. "No! You'll feel his pain."

Pam stared wide-eyed and Henri tried smiling to let her know it was okay, but the pain was still very much evident through his eyes.

Eric came and stood beside me. I tensed feeling the onset of another vision and Eric grabbed my hand to see it.

When it was over he stood protectively in front of me and looked towards Nan. "He's here."

Nan radioed her men though they were all waiting and ready.

Pam stood behind me, which shielded me from both sides and Henri finally stood up keeping his face impassive. His body gave out slight tremors every few seconds, but for the most part he looked to be in control.

The metal door flew off its hinges and landed somewhere on the other side of the bar breaking a couple of tables along the way.

Russell appeared in the doorframe and looked frighteningly cheerful. "Honey, I'm home!"


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hello awesome readers! I am so sorry to inform you that I will be on an official hiatus from writing this story. I haven't updated for the longest time and I don't know when I will be able to. In fact I don't even know where I am going with this story anymore. Writer's block is an interesting thing. I have so many ideas but not one that will fit with what I want to express. At least I think I'm experiencing writer's block… in any case… THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! I do read all the reviews, though I don't get a chance to reply to them (I'm a horrible person, I know), but I appreciate ALL your support and interest in my work. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME and once again THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything!

With lots of love and my deepest apologies,

Feyore


End file.
